Unattainable Love
by kikat
Summary: Why am I feeling this? This is wrong for more than the obvious reason. I can't do this to her. Bella goes through some difficult experiences. Will Edward help her through them? Can he deal with an overprotective Charlie? This time he has a good reason E
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you guys I just wrote this story to get over something and I was thinking if this happened to me or another Bella wannabee. So without further ado…… **

**Unattainable Love**

Epov (cause we all love him)

I saw her again, Isabella Swan. She had a relatively perfect life, except for her mother leaving her. She was walking her dog Sadie again. How I hate dogs. "Sadie! Don't go after the ducks!" she screamed. The dog dove into the lake and Isabella started freaking out. I dove into the lake and picked the dog up and took her to Isabella.

"Thank you so much Edward!"

"No problem, Isabella."

"Edward how many times have I told you to call me Bella?" she scolded. She was o cute when she was correcting someone.

"Sorry Bella. So how has school been?"

"Okay, I'm passing ninth grade. How about you?"

"Good as always." Better to keep my answers short to protect my family.

"Can I drop Sadie off and come over?" she put on her puppy dog face.

"Of course how could I say no to that face?" She jumped up and down and ran to her house. In a matter of seconds she came back and raced me to my house.

"You beat me again Bella."

"Yeah I'm just so awesome."

"Hah! He lets you win you know." Emmett laughed. He always bothered Bella but loved her like a sister. "Where's Alice?" "In her room" "Don't get lost!" Emmett laughed. At that Bella's cheeks blushed and she ran up the stairs. "Edward you moron! Jasper is still new to the diet and you bring Bella around?!" Emmett was right and Jasper was slightly weak. I dried off and heard Bella exsasperate. "Edward, Alice isn't there!" "I'm coming! Emmett please I'll figure this out." "Edward I love her like my sister, but I don't want to let our secret out."

I saw Bella looking through my CD collection. "Can I listen to your piano songs?" "Sure come on downstairs." Bella tripped on the last step and I caught her. There was an electric shock and all I could think was that this wasn't possible. "Geez Edward, did you wear socks while walking on the carpet or something?"

Few minutes later…

"Edward, I have to talk to you." Oh no, that's never good.

"Come on let's talk in my room." I loved how we could be so close even though we met so soon.

"Jacob Black, you know him right?" I nodded, I despised him.

"He asked me out but I told him no and he keeps on bugging me. I just can't be mean to someone. Anyway, he was talking about you guys. He said you guys were cold monsters. I kicked him in the groin and ran off." You go Bella. Stupid Jacob going against the treaty.

"I don't know what he meant by that."

"Oh that was just an insult I'm sure. Come on people as nice as you, monsters?" She was so off we were all monsters.

"So let's go back downstairs." Bella again tripped on the last step, but I was a second too late. She hit the ground and scraped her hand. The blood was so delicious. Jasper was watching t.v. and in a second, he was over Bella. I roared and picked Bella and ran off. I knew where we were going. A hysterical Bella was huddled in my chest.

"Bell please calm down!" I pleaded. "Jasper- he- and I- the blood" she was sobbing. I held her and rocked her back and forth. After half an hour she noticed where we were. "Is this your special place you talk about?" I nodded. "I love it thank you I feel better, but my hand hurts." Her hand stopped bleeding and was raw skin. I ran it in the water and used my cold hand to soothe it. "Why is your hand so cold?" "I will tell you everything next week."

2 days later…

"No! It's not fair!!" I heard Bella running out of her house and into the mossy trail. "Bella, what's wrong?" "Sadie, she- she has a tumor and we have to put her down!" She was in hysterics. "Shh Bella, she will be better off." "I have to go home bye." I knew that I had to check on her tonight. Why do I care for her so?

**A/N: Okay so there it is, how'd you like it? The thing about the dog actually happened to me just a few days ago, but I'm all right now. So this whole story is dedicated to my best friend Sadie. 2001- 2008. Now you guys let me clear some stuff up: Edward is seventeen and a vampire, Bella is fifteen and she will know his secret soon enough. So R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey I'm back! Well here is chapter 2. Oh hey can you guys vote on my poll? Thanks a million!**

**Disclaimer: me + twilight me no ownie!**

BPOV:

I feel so horrible and my eyes hurt from crying all day. Every time I saw my dad I had to put a smile on my face. He didn't need to feel worse than he already did. He was losing his best friend too. Sadie was sleeping and we were going to the vet tomorrow to let her sleep forever. I called her to my room, which was hard for her considering her condition. She laid next to my bed as I drifted to a calming sleep.

EPOV:

I still wasn't speaking to Jasper and he was so depressed. He wasn't really close to Bella, but this incident devastated him. Alice was upset, but not at Jasper, at me for acting this way. _It was a mistake, Edward please._ Alice was speaking to me through her thoughts. I just left to see if Bella fell asleep yet.

The house was quiet and dark. I jumped up on top of the tree branches and snuck into Bella window. The dog was still there and she smelled me. At first she got up, she then saw that I wasn't a threat and fell back to sleep. I could hear her talking in her sleep. She looked so peaceful and I could smell her tears. "Edward," she breathed. This got my attention. I had to stay to hear the rest so I sat in the rocking chair in her room. "Doesn't care- blood, so much blood- beautiful Edward." Is she still wondering about that? I hoped she forgot about that whole Jasper ordeal. "I know Edward, not monsters-not human." She was silent the whole night, as was I. Does she know, maybe that idiot Jacob told her. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there most of the night. Surprisingly, near dawn the dog came up to me waiting for her attention. I was hesitant and then pet her head gently. This dog was growing on me, a little too late though. Bella woke up with a jolt. I leapt out of the window hoping she didn't see me.

I went to talk to Carlisle after "seeing" Bella. His door was open so I just walked in. "Carlisle, I really need your help." "Alice filled me in, but why don't you fill me in with the rest." He motioned for me to sit in his chair and I put my head in my hands. "What am I going to do?" "Son, this is quite a predicament. I mean, it's not really that big of an age difference. Just wait it out."

I decided that I would talk to Jasper. "Jasper, I know that you didn't mean it," I sighed. "Edward, I really am sorry! I know that isn't enough, but you must have been feeling my guilt." It was true I have and I was even starting to feel guilty. "I'm going to tell her on Friday, about us." There was shock written all over his face. "Why, because of my incident? I'm so sorry." He just got up and left. I was going to follow him, but Alice ambushed me with questions. "So, you're gonna tell her? Are you just ignoring the Voloutri or what? Have you forgotten about her dog, huh?" She poked me in the chest. "Well, you're the psychic, why don't you tell me?" "You can find out yourself," she smirked and walked away. I could hear Emmet laughing and Rosalie smacked him upside the head. "Eddie, you got woman problems?" I growled and left the house. I really needed to hunt. The deer were so abundant and juicy. I drank three before I was satisfied. Now, was when the big question hit me: how was I going to tell Bella what I was?

Friday…….. (A/N: You guys I wanted to skip the euthanization part okay?)

EPOV:

Bella was so sad, but never let me see it. I finally decided to do it. "Hey Bella, do you want to go to the meadow?" "Sure," she said with no enthusiasm or emotion. This really hurts my dead heart to see her so sad. Bella jumped up on my back and she closed her eyes. "Don't close your eyes, it only makes it worse." At that, she opened her eyes and we were off. The fresh air was exhilarating and I'm sure that I heard Bella's musical laugh while I was running. We went through the entire highway and forest without being seen. This small town road wasn't even that occupied. We finally arrived to our meadow. Strange, how it turned into _our_ meadow. She fell off of my back and landed on her legs. "Ow," she muttered. She dusted herself off and lay in the grass. She was on her side, her back was to me.

"Bella, please look at me." "No, I hate this and I really don't think that you care." How could I not care this was her feelings, of course I care. "I do care, how could you say that I don't?" "You've always ignored my dog except for when you took her from the lake." "I'm sorry, but once I explain everything you will understand."

"How do you know about us not being humans?" She got up at this and turned a scarlet red. "You didn't hear my dream did you? No you couldn't have that's impossible." I grabbed her hands and stared deep into her eyes. "I did hear Bella I was in your room that night." Just then I let one of my secrets slip out. "We're not human we're vampires." I heard her slight gasp and knew that I couldn't tell her my other secret. By now I closed my eyes waiting for the running and screaming. "I think I figured that 

out," she said with a smile. What is wrong with her, why isn't she running away? "Edward, don't you feel the need to kill me?" Her hands were still in mine and I could feel her warmth flow through me. "Only animal blood," I whispered. I was too captivated in her eyes to say more. "Aren't you scared?" Bella laughed at what I said. (Did I mention how beautiful her laugh was?) "Why would I be scared? Edward, you have never hurt me in any way, so you are no monster. Is your whole family-" "Vampires? Yes, we are." "So, what about my dog?" "Bella, how shall I put this, dogs and vampires are mortal enemies." Bella made an 'O' shape with her perfect pink lips. I shouldn't be thinking about this, she's too young.

We laid in the meadow for quite some time. "Edward, what did you hear that night you were in my room?" "Nothing of importance, except for the 'not human' part." "I have to go home, my dad is probably worried." Bella hopped on my back and we were off. "So Edward, can I talk to you tomorrow?" I nodded my head and could hear Charlie's thoughts. _Where is she? Maybe she's hurt or she could be lost in the forest. I should go look for her._ "Goodnight Bella," I whispered as I ran into the darkness of the forest.

BPOV:

I had such a great time with Edward. I found out so much, but I still wanted to know more. I opened the door to see a fuming dad. "Isabella Marie Swan! Where have you been?" Uh-oh full name this is not good. His head was showing a vein that he only got when he was pissed. "Dad, I was with Edward and we walked in the forest. I just happened to meet him there." "Bella, I am very disappointed with you." Ouch, that stung. "Go to your room and we _will _talk tomorrow." As I stomped up the stairs I heard dad mumble, "Never did like that Cullen boy." I groaned, louder than necessary, and stomped louder up the steps.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom. The warm water was inviting and did wonders on my back. I finished quickly and hopped out. My big T- shirt seemed unappealing at the moment. So did my hair. After fighting with it, I blow dried it and it look good. My pink pajama boxers and white tank top seemed nicer. For some strange reason I opened my window and fell asleep.

EPOV:

The window was open. I hopped into the house and could hear Bella talking in her sleep again. I took my usual seat in the rocking chair and listened. "Edward, I love you," she breathed. My entire body 

tensed up and my breathing stopped. "I know too young, I don't care." She made a swift movement and flew off the bed. I caught her and her eyes opened, revealing two shocked chocolate colored orb staring at me.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie! Remember R&R! Can you guys tell me how you like this idea for a new story?**

**Summary:** I hated him for what he made me. This was too horrible; there is so much thirst and more voices. Edward's pov of his first few years of his vampire life.

Until next time,

Kikat.


	3. Very Important! READ!

**Hey you guys I made a story schedule, because I was really disorganized.**

**The Beautiful Monster Next Door******** Monday**

**Secrets Revealed******** Wednesday**

**Unattainable Love******** Friday**

**Forgotten******** Sunday**

**Also, my other story The impossible Love will be updated. I will only update it when I have finished at least another story, or if I have a lot of free time.**

**This schedule doesn't apply to this week. It's my mom's birthday and we have to plan her party and all that jazz. So have an awesome week!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! I know, I know I took forever, but this is my toughest story! So here is chapter three!!**

**EPOV:**

"Crap," I whispered. "Edward?" Bella asked in a very shocked voice. She was still and my arms and I didn't mind much. 'Bad Edward!' I mentally scolded. "Can you put me down?" Bella asked; her voice was dripping with embarrassment. "Uh s-sure," I stuttered. She was the only person who made me feel this way. "Did you notice the open window?" she giggled. "Yes," I muttered in embarrassment. "That's nice, so was I falling off the bed, or did you decide to drink my blood?"

"WHAT?!" I loudly whispered. "Edward, it was a joke. I fall off my bed all the time," she assured. "Oh sorry," I really needed to control myself. "What time is it?"She yawned. "Six twenty-seven," I'm glad her dad went to work. "Too early! Give me a minute, gonna shower," she mumbled. As I watched her stumble off to the bathroom, I realized how wrong this was. She was having such a great life before I came along. She must've taken a quick shower, or I was just off in lala land again. "Edward can we go to our meadow?" I loved how she still referred it to our meadow.

We made it there in record time. I had to beg Bella to eat breakfast, so I settled on her eating a Pop- Tart and a glass of milk. She never liked to eat breakfast and I hated that.

The meadow was so peaceful and perfect. Bella ran around the meadow for a minute, and she only fell in my arms twice. Then she sat cross-legged in the middle of the grass, with the air ruffling her perfect hair. I was lying on my side facing her. "Hey Edward, what's your favorite color?" I was a little taken aback; no one ever really asked me these kinds of questions. "It's brown," just like your eyes; I added that last part to myself.

"I don't have one, it changes from day to day," she said. "So what is it today?" I closed my eyes to take in Bella's sweet scent, but noticed that it took her awhile to answer. My eyes flew open and saw that her face turned bright red and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Bella?!" I was frantic. She started shaking. This was familiar, she was having a seizure. I remembered what my father taught me. I took my shirt and put it between her teeth to keep her from biting her tongue. I didn't want to move her so I waited for her to stop. That one minute was the longest minute of my life. I was dry sobbing 

the whole time calling Bella's name. My cell rang and it read Alice. I hit the ignore button and ran with Bella to my father's hospital.

**BPOV:**

The day was starting out perfectly. I was just about to tell Edward my day's favorite color when I felt my right leg go numb. My right arm also went numb as it stuck straight out to the side. My mouth wasn't connected to my brain, because when I was going to scream for help I didn't make a sound. My vision was getting fuzzy around Edward's worried face. I fell back and submitted to the darkness.

**EPOV:**

"Carlisle," I called for my father as her walked by. "Hello Ed-" he cut himself off as he saw a curled up Bella in my arms. "What happened?" he asked as he was now placing her on a hospital bed. I didn't even notice us walking anywhere. "She had a seizure," the thought of it made me feel so awful. She still hadn't woken up. "Put her on an I.V. drip and she should be fine," I was always amazed at how calm my father could be in this situation. Bella was like his daughter. He left to go tend to another patient as I nervously paced the room. "Edward," Bella groaned.

"Bella, you're okay?" She took one look at the I.V. in her hand and groaned, "Not anymore." I was so happy she was ok and took her hand. "You got me so worried."

Charlie ran in and looked so scared. His cheeks had dry tears stained on them. "Bella?" I moved to let her have her moment with her father. "Oh Daddy," she cried. She was sobbing and shaking in her father's arms. "What happened?" I stepped off the wall and spoke up. "She had a seizure, but she seems fine now," I hope my persuasion worked on him. "Why are you here?" he sneered. "Dad he brought me to the hospital."

"Why were you with him? Were you two alone?" Oh man, I hope he doesn't have his gun. "Dad relax," she soothed. Her eyes were drooping again. She needed her rest. "Chief Swan, Bella has been through a lot, she needs her rest," I sounded more confident then I felt. "I'll be back later baby," 

he kissed her on the forehead and glared at me as he left the room. "Bella-" I was cut off by a jumping Alice. Everyone else was here, and kids from school. "Bella, we were so worried!!" Alice hugged Bella and nearly strangled her. "Thanks, Alice," Bella wearily laughed. Jessica came in and gave her a phony smile, "Hey Bella, I'm glad to hear you're okay." "Thanks," Bella didn't sound too happy. Angela and a few others came in to see how she was feeling. This is a real small town, word travels so fast. Mike came in and his thoughts were all disgusting. I didn't like how she thought of her. He turned eighteen last week, so technically his thoughts were illegal.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered something. My eyes widened at what I heard. The next sound was surprising as well. Bella smacked him on the cheek and yelled, "I am not that kind of girl, and even if I was I would never want to spend a nanosecond with you!" Everybody had a shocked look on their face as Mike walked out. Everybody else left, and Bella and I were alone.

"That jerk," she huffed. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Why would he say that to you? Don't let him bother you," I hated seeing her like this. "When can I go home?" Her eyes were hopeful and I had to put her down. "They'd like you to stay overnight to run tests on your brain." I was right, her eyes looked down and she sighed heavily. "Go to sleep," her eyelids looked heavy. She turned to the side and her heart beat slowed. I ran my hands through my hair. Bella doesn't deserve me but that electric shock meant something. Vampires only experience it when they have found their mate, but maybe it was wrong.

Nightfall came quick. Bella was starting to move around and woke up. "Edward?" she called. "Why am I the first person you call?" I chuckled. She blushed a crimson red, "I don't know."

We talked and talked. Carlisle let the visiting rules bend for me. I loved how easy I could talk with Bella. "Bella, do you still want to be a vet?" Her smile quickly faded. Damn it!! Why was I so stupid? "Not really, ever since my dog died," she shrugged it off. "It was really dumb of me to ask," I apologized. "I'm okay. I mean, dogs die all the time. It's not like she was any different," tears were building up in her eyes. She turned around and stared out at the window. I pulled her around, "Bella, talk to me. If this is bothering you, then tell me." "It hurts Edward, so much. I have to hold it all in and put on a happy face for my dad," she was sobbing. I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back.

Her eyes looked up into mine and we couldn't speak. "Thank you for being there for me," she was so depressed. "I will always be there for you," why did I just say that? Because I felt it, I mentally sighed. "Edward," her voice was shaky, "I don't know what love is, but I think this is it." She looked 

down embarrassed. "Bella, I-" Alice yet again cut me off by entering the room. She had horrible timing. _Edward take her tour house tomorrow. _ She cut me off for a reason, but what could be so bad? I knew I loved Bella and before I could go on with my life I had to tell her.

**A/N: Was that enough? Please tell me your opinion. Oh yeah the entire thing about the seizure happened to me (twice) and I just asked my mom what I looked like to get Edward's point of view. They still don't know what happened to me. So according to my family my brain doesn't work right haha. Not everything will be horrible experiences that I have experienced. I haven't had a bunch. Also, the whole 'holding her feelings in thing' happened to me too. I'm okay now though. Also, Alice's whole interruption will be explained in the next chapter. I am going to try to update all of my stories before Breaking Dawn comes out. I get it at 12:01 at Books A Million!! I'm so excited!! So you can understand why I might be slower. Ahh who am I kidding? I'm gonna finish that book that day D.**


End file.
